The inventive concept relates to an image sensor and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an image sensor that supports a global shutter and a method of manufacturing the image sensor.
Image sensors that capture an image and convert the image into an electrical signal are used not only in general consumer electronic devices such as digital cameras, mobile phone cameras, or portable camcorders, but also in cameras that are mounted on vehicles, security systems, or robots. Image sensors may include a pixel array, and each unit pixel included in the pixel array may include a photo-electric conversion region. The photo-electric conversion region may generate an electrical signal according to an intensity of absorbed light. A photodiode, that is an example of a photo-electric conversion region, may generate current by absorbing light.
In general, image sensors may be produced by semiconductor manufacturing processes. Image sensors may include not only a photo-electric conversion region, but also a transistor for controlling the photo-electric conversion region and circuits for driving the pixel array. Each element of an image sensor may be formed by semiconductor manufacturing processes. There is known a backside illumination (BSI) sensor characterized in that a transistor and a wiring layer are formed on one surface of a semiconductor layer on which the photo-electric conversion region is formed, and light is incident on the other surface of the semiconductor layer.